Some one to watch over me
by read.this.now
Summary: this only contains Deidara the other Characters are made by me.Awaii meets a strange man who is there to help her escape her villiage by betraying it. she then meets his twin brother,The Akatsuki and continues her quest to find her lovers killer.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first fanficton , so i hope you like it. I know the spelling is really bad and so is the grammar but iam sure you will get used to that. _

_Anyway, one thing you need to know, this only contains Deidara from naurto the rest of the character's are made by me and maybe I will draw them one day and put them up somewhere so you can see what they look like :P it may help _

_The main character – Awaii Tenshi (light angel)- is someone my friend made up who is apparently based on me so yay :P . She can control light and electricity which is pretty awesome. she has long brown hair that she wears in two long pigtails, blue eyes and wears a short orange dress with a high neck and fishnet's under neath. _

_So please enjoy this weird story of mine and comment but remember if you don't have anything nice to say; don't say it at all ! _

_Thanks _

_Xx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara (wish I did cause he is awesome) _

_Ps: Deidara is kind of out of character a bit :P _

_

* * *

_

I used to love him so much. I couldn't let him go when he went off to fight for the village, I knew that that's what we had to do, that was our job- to protect our village, village of the stone. Even though I hated it so much, I knew he would make it better.

I was only 13 when he died.  
He was two years older than me and the best fighter in the village and I... loved him. I guess he loved me to but it's hard to truly know.  
We acted as if nothing was going on when other people were around. He had short blond hair with a long fringe covering his left eye, his deep blue eyes.

He went off that night and I was told he was missing and there was a team out there looking for him and I believed them, but it was three years later that I found the truth of his death.  
I thought he had left the village to go somewhere better, he wanted to get away as well. I was visiting my sensei's grave and there he was right next to him.  
His name in graved in the stone: Renzo...

I took my kunai and aimed it at my heart. I wanted to be with the one I loved, I wanted to be with Renzo. Tears running down my face, I stopped the kunei inch's away from my heart, hearing a voice behind me. "Don't get do worked up about your stupid little boyfriend, yeah"

"Shut up and go away or I WILL kill you to." I spat out.

"Ha, I'd like to see that one, yeah"

I got up and ran to the voice. Kunai ready in my hand and raised to kill. My arm lowered to the voice's shadow, but was stopped by a masculine hand. "You gotta do better than that, _Tenshi"_

"Let ... me... go, and don't you DARE call me that" I warned.

"Why? It is your name, yeah"

" I said LET GO!" I said getting really annoyed at this man.

"Why would you kill yourself? We need a pretty face around here, yeah... Tenshi" He mocked

"Because... you wouldn't understand. Now Let me GO!" I struggled in his strong grip.

"Why don't you kill the one who did this to him, The Hokage. She sent him, she deserves it."

"Where am I to go then? I'd be kicked out of the village or more likely killed. It's all I've got" I said trying to get lose.

"Maybe not , yeah. I know a place where there are people who have done the same thing and now seek revenge. And anyway what would you care if they kill you , after all look what you were just trying to do."

'How do you know about them?" I said.  
I had heard of a place where people went just to get away and kill all who are in there way or have hurt them in some way, but everyone said it was a lie. "A friend." He hesitated, "now go and I'll meet you back here and we'll run, yeah"

"I can't tru-" my mouth was clamped shut by his other hand. I looked into the only thing I could see of this mysterious man, his deep blue eyes.

I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara

He slowly let go of my hand as it started to rain. "She is alone in her office. First kill the guards, yeah. There are two at the entry and two at her office door. It won't be hard, their only new, yeah" he said, "the Hokage well, iam sure you said you know her weakness and you said you were so strong so I'm sure that would be too easy."

"Stop being so cocky. If it's so easy why don't you it? Huh, afraid, maybe?" Great. Now I was the cocky one.

"Because... I have already been kicked out. You don't know who iam do you?

"No, am I meant to?" I said quite confused.

"Maybe, now go. I will give you my ring do you know I will stay here. You know what to do. I won't leave I will be here when you're done, yeah" I turned away, to go kill.

I don't know why but I did what he said. I ran to the Hokage's tower and sliced the throat of the guards at the front. I knew who they were; friends from the academy. My friends. They fell easily, which wasn't like them. I thought they would fight back, try to save themselves, stop me from doing what I thought was right but was so clearly wrong.

I travelled quickly to the next door. Two more; I only knew one. I went out with him thinking that I might just get over Renzo. I threw two kunai, hitting the guard I didn't know. _"Why are they going down so easily? Surly they can fight better than this." _I thought to myself, thinking that the man in the cemetery problem had something to do with this.

The young man I knew stood at the Hokage's office door, very alert to what was happening around him . I prayed his companion wasn't with him. I had to act fast. I concentrated lighting to strike the building, the few lights went out and the village was pitch black. I could see him- he couldn't see me. I stabbed him straight through the heart, right where he had hurt me. "_One more" _I thought to myself.

The electricity was sent to my hands and they started to glow slightly. I opened the door silently, I saw her and sensed someone in the room. "Amaya, is that you? What happened with the lights? Are we under attack?" the Hokage said.

I snuck behind her in the pitch black office and sent all electrity to my hands and punched her right through the back. She was killed instantly and she dropped to the floor like a dead fly.

I felt good but I knew I couldn't stand there admiring my work. I forced charka to my feet and ran back to the cemetery, were he was still standing as he had promised. He nodded his head towards the south and we stared to run that way. He eventually stopped and made a massive clay bird- with the help of weird mouths on the palm's of his hand, they helped his 'art" as he called it- which we rode on for hours in total silence, yet it was a comfortable slickened. I wanted to know what he was all about and what he was up to and more importantly where he was taking me.

" I don't even know your name" I said while drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Deidara." He kept his head down playing with the fire he made.

"I'm Awaii"

"Light-angel"

"Don't use that name. It may be my birth name but it's not me, trust me I'm no angel" I said.

"I know more about you that you think, yeah" he said

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, slightly scared at that statement, 'and how do you know so much about me?" I asked

"I just do. Now get some sleep we need to meet someone early tomorrow and he is always early, yeah" he stopped feeding the fire and slumped on the log directly behind him.

I laid down, pulling his black cloak around me tighter and watched the stars until I drifted to sleep with a million questions running around in my head.

The next morning I woke with the feeling of someone watching me. My eyes shot open, my hand grabbed the nearest weapon- a stick from the fire- and my feet slammed to the ground with me in a fighting stance. "Hm, and he said you were a good fighter. I guess you are just a little angel." Said a male voice behind me , circling me slowly like a piece of meat.

"Does no one get it?" I said twisting around slamming into the person behind me, "iam no ANGELL! " the body slammed to the ground with their hand over their stomach and long blond hair covering his bent head. "God Deidara. What the hell is your problem?"

"Ha...ha...ha" his laugh was breathless and shallow from the air being wacked out of him. He stared to stand, "iam not Deidara. I'm his brother, daisuke. He came to meet me and left you alone to sleep so I came to get you" I just stared at him, "were twins that's why we look the same" he looked just like Deidara but I didn't feel this way around Deidara. I hadn't felt this way since Renzo. Daisuke's eyes were a deep aqua marine colour. His straight blond hair covered his left eye and half was on top of his head in a ponytail. His clean white tee hugged is toned muscles and his plain black cloak hung to his wide shoulders. His finger nails were painted blood red and he was quite a nice height. _"Perfect to kiss those beautiful lips," _I had to shake myself from my daydream.

"I'm really sorry...I...I just," I stupidly stuttered.

"It's fine, yeah" his eyes twinkled in the morning sun.

"Hi. Look I just... you surprised me that's all"

"It's fine ok. We need to meet my brother in the next town, then we can start our long journey to where you're going." He sped into the trees and I followed. He looked like an older version of Renzo, but there were unnoticeable differences, I saw them though.

We found Deidara and started our trek that lasted a year. We killed, we fought and I fell hopelessly in love with Daisuke. I knew I liked him from the first time I meet him but the more I was around him, the more I got to know him, the more we feel in love. He was just like Renzo. The blue eyes, blonde hair, muscles, strong will and good heart.

Deidara belonged to the Akatsuki , a group I got to hate. All because they were the ones that killed Renzo. I didn't talk to Deidara for weeks until finally I blew up and just got angry. I kicked and punched and finally broke down after an hour, when Deidara just got sick of taking my punching.

"YOUR JUST BEING A WHINY BITCH!" he screamed in my ears. I stopped and fell to my knees. The tears I tried to hold back came ruching down my dirty face. The tear stains were back again.

Deidara was confessed. He stood there staring at me. I knew he didn't know how he could help me; which was ok with me. I was crunched in a ball on the ground in the middle of a clearing.

Deidara started walking... to me. My eyes were clamped shut but i could hear his footsteps coming towards me. He sat down next to me, picked me up and placed me gently on his lap, my head dropped to his chest and my sobs slowly died to a soft whimper as I listened to his heart beat.

We sat there till night fall when I woke up. He moved so he was leaning against a tree. From that moment on out relationship changed. He would let no one hurt me and constantly watched me. He was my big brother.

The other relationship that changed was Daisuke and mine. It started off as drunken one night stand but we knew it would become more and we both saw it , so did Deidara.

He warned Daisuke that if he hurt me he wouldn't see the sun shine ever again. But it didn't work out that way.

We finally reached a small hidden village- my new home. It was like the Akatsuki just made up of strong girls. I felt stupid being there but Deidara told me I was strong and I could dhow them I was. We all got partners, a concept I didn't like- I always worked alone, ALWAYS. None of them liked me. I was different and I didn't fit in but even though I told the leader this: she didn't give a crap and assigned me a partner anyway- kaida.

We fought and hated each other and she also protested that she worked ALONE.

She was small and had quite a fiery personality. She was really smart and she could somehow control the environment when she fought. I eventually found out she knew the people who killed Renzo but didn't feel it was right to tell me.

I was determined to find who killed him, so every time an Akatsuki member came around I would investigate. And they always were around seeing as some where romantically involved with some girls. So they came to 'visit' very often. That also included Deidara.

He met hisako. She was unemotional, just like him but they fit toghter. Deidara and I fought about it but we still stayed close and I got over it all and became good friends with Hisako.

Yeah, not much to say really

But um... comment please!

:D xxxxxxxx


End file.
